Missing Me, Missing You
by 123die4me
Summary: She didn't know what was worse. The fact the she wasn't able to stop or, or the fact it felt like she lost some part of herself.  It mad her both sad and angry to think about it.'  A Sasuke love story. Oneshot. Please R&R. My first fanfiction.


Hiya! This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R. Flames will be laughed at and deleted. Sorry for any spelling or grammer errors, if there is any. I also put this on my quizilla account. (yes the user name is a copy of my older sister's, KaeoticNuetrael, check her stories out. They are amazing, but...perverted :[ )

* * *

She didn't know what was worse. The fact the she wasn't able to stop or, or the fact it felt like she lost some part of herself. What made it worse was those looks everybody was giving her. Sure, he was her bestfriend, so she understood why they looked at her in such a way. But still, those I-Feel-So-Sorry-For-You looks were irratating. It made her feel even worse. That and the fact that she _knew_ he wasn't coming back. 

Sighing, she looked straight ahead. She was sitting on the edge of the bride watching setting sun, it was a fasinating sight. The sky was illuminated with velvety blankets of orange, purple, red, and fuchsia. The water below her reflected the image, the wind sending ripples of waves throughout it, distorting the scene the water mirrored.

She closed her eyes, remembering what happened 3 months ago. Right where she was sitting. It mad her both sad and angry to think about it.

_// It was a cool, cloudy night. It was quiet except for the occasional cricket, or the sound of the wind blowing through the trees. They both stood there silent. Silence. But it was soon to be broken. Looking straight at her, he desperately said "I need to get out of here!"_

She was stunned, but only for a few short seconds. "Why!? What's wrong?" she cried. She didn't want him to leave so suddenly, or even at all.

He didn't respond. He just looked at the ground and shook his head. Soon he looked back up at her, the expression in his eyes told her he made up his mind. But there was a hint of something else in his eyes, but she couldn't tell what it was. She wanted to find out what was wrong.

"Sasuke, tell me!" she demanded. He simply shook his head and took a step back. "Sasuke!" She quickly stepped forward to stop him, her hand reaching for his shoulder. "I'm sorry..." he said. Suddenly he just disappeared. Gone. The only thing left was a piece of his shirt she grabbed onto. She held it tightly then let it go, tears of anger and sorrow stinging her eyes. //  


Why? Why would he just leave without even giving him an explanation? Without even telling her what's wrong? She felt mad just thinking of it. The scene replayed over and over in her head. No longer would she cry for it though. She was stronger than that.

She opened her eyes to see the last of the silky blankets of color disappear. The cloudless sky lit up with stars, a full moon gave the area a pleasent glow. The wind turned to a warm breeze. It calmed her down a bit. The quiet of the night gave her an eerie feeling, but she knew nothing was wrong.

She looked down at the water, the full moon reflecting off of it. Like a spotlight. She soon got lost in her thoughts. Asking herself questions as to why he would leave so quickly. "Did he go after Itachi? Was it Orochimaru's doing? Did someone do or say something to him? Did he really just want to leave or was it an excuse?" she thought, question after question filling her mind, none of which she could decide on.

But soon she was snapped out of her thoughts. Footsteps. She looked toward the sound, seeing someone walking. Their head was down, hands in their pockets. The person was too far away to see who it was. The figure walked slowly down the bridge. She was wondering if it was Sasuke. "No...it's not." she whispered quietly to herself. She didn't want to get her hopes up.

But still, she couldn't help but look, it seemed so familiar. She could now see the outline of the figure, a boy. His head still down, his hands still in his pockets. She watched him, not wanting to look away, but at the same she did. 'Don't get your hopes up' she thought again. She looked away, up into the sky.

Sighing, looked once more and gasped. Sasuke. Her gasped caused him to look up. He was suprised to see her. They both looked at eachother wide-eyed. She blinked a couple times, see if it was really him. She couldn't believe it.

He looked different. His hair was a bit longer and in his face. His clothes were different and a mess, but he seemed clean. He grew an inch or two, maybe three while he was gone. But what really made him look different were his eyes. They had a less intense, serious look, but a more mature one, making them look more...gentle.

She wanted to run over to him and hug him, to forget he ever left. But another part of her wanted to ignore him. He was like a stranger to her now. After a few more seconds, Sasuke made the first move. He slauntered right next to her, and in a swift movement, was sitting next to her. He looked straight ahead, thinking of what to say to her.

She spoke first. "Sasuke! What's wrong with you!? Where were you?" she half yelled, half said. He didn't respond. "Sasuke, I was worried about you, we all were!" she said looking at him.

He refused to him her gaze, but said, "I just wanted to leave for a bit. I needed to."

"But why? Why so suddenly? What happened?" Even his voice sound a bit different.

"Nothing happened. I just wanted to..." he paused. "To get away." She was about to say something, but he put his finger to her mouth. "But i didn't realize what i was leaving behind." he said finally meeting her eyes.

She blushed, wondering if he was talking about her. She turned away so he wouldn't see her face tinted with a red-ish color. He has changed, she could now tell.

"Can we just forget i ever left? It wasn't the best choice, i know. But I'm back now." he said, rubbing his neck. She looked back at him, wanting to forgive him, but she couldn't say it. "I'm sorry I left."

"Sasuke..." she paused, deciding not to say what she really wanted to and said "Fine, it's behind us now. I'm just glad you're back." she said with a smile.

"Does it really matter anyways, that i left?"

"Of course it does!" she cried. "You don't realize how much it hurt after you left, and how annoying it was to deal with it. Thinking that you lost your bestfriend hurts, Sasuke! And then the fact that i didn't think you were ever coming back was an even worse feeling!" she yelled at him, furious with his question. "Did it even affect you at all!?" she said a bit angered, looking at him.

He looked at her, suprised with her sudden outburst. Then he said "Yes, it did affect me! Why would you ask such a dumb question? The only reason i came back was to see yo-" he stopped himself from saying anything else.

"What?" she asked, confused. 'He came back to see me?' she thought.

He looked at her and sighed. Suddenly, he pressed his lips against her own. It shocked her but she soon kissed him back, realizing why it really did affect her so much. The kiss grew deeper, his hand around her waist, hers around his shoulders.

Sasuke broke the kiss, and embraced her. She held him back and put her head against his chest. His heart was beating fast, but soon slowed to a normal rate. They sat there like that for a while, nothing having to be said about the way they felt.

End


End file.
